


Office workers Au

by Merl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Not really a fic so much as a ramble tbh, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merl/pseuds/Merl
Summary: Shiro just wants to drink his coffee in peace.





	1. Hit me up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't so much of a fic as it is just an idea but I hope you enjoy it anyways

Office worker Lance who has to show the newbie the ropes but he has yet to meet the new worker. All he knows about them is that their name is Keith and that they’re very good at their job.

What Lance didn’t expect was that Keith was UNBELIEVABLY pretty and when he spoke? Melting gold. It was basically love at first meeting.

Lance spends his breaks trying to impress Keith like ALL the time and Keith isn’t exactly impressed by any of it but he did find it incredibly cute how dorky Lance could be.

Like last week Lance was trying to show Keith that he was REALLY GOOD at using the printer and ended up printing 50 copies of a scan on his hand instead of scanning the paperwork and then played it off like he was meant to do that.

Or the week before that where Lance spent his entire break trying to guess what Keith’s favorite color was, convincing Keith that he’d get it on the first try (he didn’t) and at the end of the break Keith ended up telling him it was red and he told Keith ‘That was my next guess, pshh’

This week Lance was trying to show Keith that he could totally get the scrunched up paper into the bin basket (he didn’t) and for the first time during all of Lance’s antics, Keith actually laughs. He laughs and Lance can feel his cheeks push up into the biggest grin.

“You laughed!”  
Keith immediately stops laughing. “No I didn’t.”  
“You did! You laughed!”  
“Ok, I did, but you’re incredibly dorky.”  
“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m the COOLEST person in this entire office space.”  
“Uh huh.”

Ok, so maybe Keith did find Lance KINDA attractive (Kinda is a bit of an understatement) but he wasn’t going to admit that, especially not to Lance.

“Hey, Keith” Lance interrupts Keith’s inner thought.  
“What?”  
“If I make this basket you gotta give me your number k?”  
Keith, who was very certain that Lance would not in fact make the basket, considering he missed his 10 other shots, agreed. “Alright, only if you make it.”  
“Watch me do my magic.” Lance hypes, lining his arms for the perfect shot.

He shoots…. he scores.

Lance’s hand is holding out his phone to Keith, the most smug, shit eating grin Keith has ever seen in his life plastered on his face.  
Keith squints at Lance, perhaps Lance wasn’t as stupid as he thought.  
“Your number please, cutie pie.” He hums in a playful tone, playing innocent.  
“Hmm…” Keith hums back in a suspecting tone as he grabs Lance’s phone and slowly presses in his personal phone number before handing the phone back to Lance.  
Lance winks at Keith and air kisses him, “Thanks babe.”  
“Don’t call me that.”

Honestly speaking Keith was kinda, sorta, maybe hoping Lance would have made the basket anyways.

That night Keith gets a text.

L: Hey qtpie, this is the one and only Lance McClain texting you from his very humble home.  
K: Who? I think you have the wrong number.  
L: Oh shit, sorry.  
A minute of silence.  
L: KEITH.  
K: :P That’s what you get for tricking me.  
L: Aw you use emojis that’s so cute.  
L: Also I did not trick you, I strategically asked you for your number.  
L: Anyways this is my number, save it for when you’re looking for company ;)   
K: Will do.

Since they basically spent most of their day time together anyways, Keith did not expect the amounts of text that he did receive from Lance at all. In fact there was never a time out of work that Lance did not text him. Sometimes Lance even texts him during work. The worst part is that the texts were dorky and stupid and cute and kind of charming… but mostly stupid.

It was lunch break for their department and, as always, Lance would seat himself next to Keith without question.

“What’s the show today, Lance?”   
“Hmmm…” He thinks, “Ok, ok, watch, if I can throw this pen into Shiro’s coffee cup, you go on a date with me.”   
“I’m not gonna fall for that one again, Lance,” Keith snorts. “But if you manage to do it without Shiro noticing, maybe.”   
Lance’s eyes light up, a chance! “Alright, watch me, they didn’t call me Sharpshooter in high school for nothing.”   
He lines up his shot and the pen lands right into the cup with the smallest ‘plop’. Shiro doesn’t notice a thing.   
“Oh my god.” Keith whispers in the most amused tone, trying his hardest to stifle his laughter.   
“Oh my god….” Lance echoes back, watching Shiro look down at his cup and back up at Lance with the most deadpan expression, to which Lance replied with a sheepish grin and a peace sign.

Lance whistles and looks the other way, Keith’s way.   
“So, a date?”   
Keith rolls his eyes, “A date.”


	2. A date? In my spare time? More likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date date date date

Saturday, 5:00 pm

Lance had arrived at their meeting place a couple of minutes earlier than they had planned, he wanted to be there early just in case, because Lance was often late to almost everything but with Keith he didn’t want to be late, in fact he contemplated arriving an hour early.

He spent those 10 minutes constantly checking his phone for a text from Keith, for the time and to check if he looked ok (who’s he kidding he thought he always looked great but hey never hurts to check). Sometimes he would fix his hair a little because he was indecisive on how to wear it despite the fact that his hair was short and already pretty impossible to style in more than probably 3 ways.

10 minutes felt like forever to Lance, he suddenly remembers why he’s always late. All of his thoughts were immediately blown away when he noticed Keith in the not so far distance heading towards him. ‘Holy shit’ Lance whispered under his breath. Keith looked so unbelievably cute, it was almost unfair. He wasn’t even wearing anything grand or fancy, it was just the usual coat, long sleeve, jeans and a beanie, but holy fuck did he make it work.

Lance stood there in a daze for a moment before Keith called out to him,   
“Lance?”

 

“Oh, uh, Hey Keith!”

“Hi? How long have you been waiting??” 

 

“I just arrived,” He grinned, “You, you look uh, good.”

"Thanks.“ Keith smiled.

Lance fidgeted on the spot before deciding that the moment of silence lasted a little too long for his comfort, he decided to move the date along. 

"Shall we?” Lance asks, gesturing for Keith to walk.   
Keith chuckles at the cheesy gesture and follows through, his hands snuggly tucked into his coat pockets. Lance followed behind, resisting every urge in his body to just throw his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Well, actually he tried to once but almost got caught and played it off as a yawn before also tucking his hands into his pants pockets to prevent anymore failed attempts.

“So where are you taking me?” Keith asks bluntly, never one for surprises.   
“Don’t worry, Babe, You’ll love it.” Lance hums, rather proud of himself.   
“Don’t call me Babe.” He retorts, more bashful than demanding.   
Lance gives Keith a smile, gentler than usual.   
After a while of walking Lance stops and Keith follows.   
“We’re here!” He exclaims excitedly.   
“Here being…?”   
Lance’s excitement noticeably shrunk, just a little. He took a deep breath and promptly took his hands out of his pockets, placing them on either side of Keith’s shoulders and gently pushing him towards the empty seating area of a small outdoor café.   
“Here!” he pulls out the seat for Keith to sit and Keith complies.

'Here’ was a bit on the outskirts of the city, much further away from the bright building lights than either of them (Lance assumes) would usually be. The café Lance had decided to take Keith to was actually one of his favorite places to relax and honestly, Lance has never taken any of his dates to this place, ever, but something about Keith just felt so… special. Lance eagerly seated himself across from Keith and slid the menu in his direction, watching as he picked it up and skimmed it.

After some careful thought Keith slid the menu back in Lance’s direction, expecting Lance to skim through the menu as well, as if he hasn’t been to the café at least 10 times a month. Lance chuckled because, how could such a simple and rather ordinary gesture be so cute? Is this guy even real. He just picks up the menu and calls for a waiter, pretty much ready to order.

“I’ll have a Chai Latte and a slice of Banana bread,” He chimed, handing the menu to the waiter, “What about you, Keith?”   
“A… Hot Chocolate, please…” He ordered, rather embarrassed to know that Lance didn’t also order such a 'childish’ drink and oh my god Lance swears could feel his cheeks flush because holy fuck that was adorable…  
Lance grins, not as smug as per usual but more of a sweet adoring grin, “So, you have a sweet tooth?”   
Keith sinks a little in his seat, “Shut up…” his voice was hushed into an almost soft whisper.

They spent most of the night chatting away, mostly about work, sometimes Keith would ask a question and Lance would go on and on and Keith would just listen and sip his hot chocolate, laughing whenever he found something Lance said funny.

As the sun was about to set, Lance directed Keith’s attention to the horizon, obviously to watch the sunset that Lance loved so much. As the sun set the night sky became more apparent, and with the night sky, the stars. Lance, who usually loved to watch the transition between sunset and night sky, found himself drawn to Keith. His eyes seemed to sparkle, he was… Beautiful.

That night Lance noticed a lot of things about Keith; like the fact that when he laughs, he unconsciously tucks his hair behind his ear, or when he smiles his eyes crinkled just slightly, or that Keith had an unexpected sweet tooth, he learned that Keith is an only child and that he doesn’t talk to his parents much, he learned a lot of things, but the one thing that he learned that remained engraved into his memory that night was that Keith looked so breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight.

Lance had also learned something about himself that night, he learned that he was hopelessly in love with Keith.


End file.
